A Bleeding Raven
by Yesednay
Summary: A Bleeding Raven centers around 5th year Ravenclaw, Jeremy Holland. It's bad enough when your family expects the world from you, you have OWLs in less than a year which could make or break your future, so of course why don't we add the stress of developing feelings for your best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome! Take your seats grab some popcorn or whatever the hell you're gonna snack on and join me in this wondrous adventure through the wizarding world. No but seriously ya I started writing this a while ago and decided finally to post the first chapter just to see what people think so comments or ideas/ constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **A Bleeding Raven**

Ah Summer, such a lovely time. Not having to deal with teachers, wear silly robes, and being back at home is quite satisfying. Not that I don't miss Hogwarts, heavens no, it's just good to have a break, if you could call it that.

Being home unfortunately doesn't mean being off the hook. Living in the shadow of a long line of Ravenclaws allows for no such thing. My parents both expect me to graduate two years early then move on to become the Minister of all things. Their plans are rubbish to me, I want none of it. Either way I still have to basically memorize my text books before I start my fifth year.

And this is what I think of every night sitting up in a tree in our backyard looking at the stars, which I may or may not have enchanted to form a ladder in the bark on the side when I approach it, but I couldn't possibly get in trouble with the rest of my family doing magic around the house.

*WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH* **(lame attempt at TARDIS ringtone)**

"Ugh who would be calling me at this hour?" I pull out my phone and answer Michaela's call.

"So you're gonna do it tomorrow right?!"

"Hello to you too, Michaela, I'm doing well, thank you. How's your summer been?"

"Ugh cut the crap Jeremy, you told me you're tutoring him tomorrow, are you gonna ask him out or not? You would be such a cute couple, and you clearly like him, oh I hope he says yes!"

Trying to cut in, "Yes I'm tutoring him tomorrow, and I don't know Michaela, we're good friends but I don't think he sees me that way. That and-"

"Jeremy, you need to learn to take chances otherwise you're going to be alone the rest of your life."

"Rrr fine I'll do it."

"YAAY Oh my gosh okay, I'm so excited, you two will be perfect together, make sure you tell me every detail. Call you tomorrow!" And with that she hung up.

Seeing the time on my phone I realize I should go back to my bed. Careful not to wake my younger brother Daniel I open the window and climb in bed to await the new day.

As I fall asleep I contemplate what my life would be like if I was dating Dylan. We could picnic near the lake and just fall asleep together enjoying the silent company, the castle behind us, one hand twirling a bit of his hair, the other loosely holding his, and it all just seems... perfect.

The next morning goes as usual, "BREAKFAST!", announces my mother.

Groggily I make my way to the kitchen beaten by my sister as always to start on the feast covering our table. One of the perks of being in a family of wizards, is food can easily be prepared and served by my mother's expert wand skills, however she's currently working on a way around the property of magic preventing the direct conjuration of meals. My sister babbles on about next year being her first at Hogwarts, as she does constantly... She is the oddball of the family, actually hoping that she is sorted into Gryffindor which would suit her, as she's the most outgoing of us. My brothers however are the loudest, so as they join the table I just try to drown everything out in my toast.

Halfway through my first slice I remember my plans for today and race back to my room barely noticing the alarmed look on my sister's face having just interrupted her plans to be the keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team as well as the slight grimace from my mother. I quickly comb back my hair with my wand instantly poofing it up the way I like it and change into some jeans a black tee and put on my jacket hoping not to be late.

As I double check that everything is in order I put my wand up my sleeve like I usually do as you never know when you'll need it. My wand is fairly average, dragon heartstring, 9 ½ inches, pine, like I said, average. Anyways, late, I'm running late. I race down the stairs to the fireplace say bye to mum and grab a pinch of Floo Powder to throw in.

"LEAKY CAULDRON!" I shout as I pass through the flames. Suddenly I'm being pulled and spun and jerked about for what feels like at least 30 seconds but I know to only be about 2, until I land, as I commanded, in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron bar/hotel/secret entrance to Diagon Alley.

 _Good I'm not late._ I think, relieved that I don't see him yet as I brush off the soot on my jacket and face. I walk toward the bar, "What can I get for ya Jeremy?" asks the barman Tom as he notices my arrival.

"Two butterbeers please."

"Oh got a friend comin' along then?"

"Uh ya, a friend."

"Alrighty I'll be right back." As he turns to leave I hear a thud come from behind me by the fireplace and I look over to see who it is that just came through. Sure enough there he is, getting up off the ground. He takes off his glasses while I'm walking over so that he can wipe the soot off and I try very hard not to stare at his face. I love it when he doesn't wear his glasses. They suit him don't get me wrong, they make him cute, but when they're off...

"Hey, rough ride?"

"Haha ya just a bit, need to work on my pronunciation."

"Well at least you landed here and not Hogsmeade." We both laughed as we walked back over to the bar to pick up our drinks then to a table to get to work.

"Alright so Transfiguration, I assume you have your book?"

"Yes it's right here. So my main problem currently is changing inanimate objects into living things. Last time I tried changing a piece of paper into a butterfly and it ended up looking like a butterfly, sort of, but was the same color and couldn't move."

"Hmmm… Show me how you were moving your wand, " he proceeded to give an example with his pencil, " Ah, there's the problem right there, you have to spin it around the paper counter clockwise _three times_ while saying the spell, then tap it with your wand…" This is basically how the rest of the morning went, then, come lunch, I decided we should go back to my place.

0oOo0

"Oh welcome back dear." My mom greets me while I shake off the soot, "How was it with Dylan? Oh!" she exclaims as he came out of the fireplace.

"Ah you must be Dylan, I'm Sara Holland. Can I get you boys anything to eat? I'm already making sandwiches for your brothers. Here I'll clear off the table for you." She flicked her wand and the cluttered papers flew up into the air and reorganized themselves in the desk on the other side of the room.

"Um actually mom we were gonna hang out in the backyard."

"Oh, alright just don't forget to clear the spider webs and watch out for the gnomes they've managed their way through the fence again."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Holland."

"You too dear." and with that we went out into the backyard.

"Sorry about all that, she can be quite a handful." I say jokingly as we set our books down and sit in the grass.

"Oh, no she seems great, could really use a sandwich." he said with a bit of a smirk, "So what do you want to do?"

We ended up just sitting there in the grass for a while talking about school next year and laughing about things that we heard from classmates and reminiscing about our first few years of Hogwarts. We're definitely close friends and we talk and laugh a lot, but this is a big step forward to being more than that. He's never been to my house and yet he seems to fit in perfectly. Robin and Daniel came out for a while to practice riding their brooms and we joined them, playing fake quidditch with tennis balls that I may or may not have enchanted to fly around. Then Guin came out and had a fit that we never invited her to play going on about needing the practice to make the Gryffindor team. So she joined us and kinda killed it by trying to force the boys to play by the standard rules but it was still fun.

We all came down after about an hour for lemonade and then Dylan and I were left alone again outside as the sun was going down. We both were leaning up against my tree and just sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity.

Honesty time: I've been friends with Dylan since we met on the boats in our first year. I was sorted into Ravenclaw and he into Gryffindor but we remained friends. We somehow managed to have most classes together so I ended up being his go to for help with homework. Which in turn meant we spent more time together. Basically we've been friends for so long that I can't imagine my life without him. To my horror a few months ago, I realized that I had begun to fall for him, big time.

I've always known that I'm into guys, I spent a long time in denial, not wanting to deal with everything that comes with living that truth, but after I realized just how head over heels I had fallen for Dylan, the fact became unavoidable. Obviously my feelings are not shared, otherwise I'd be the one dating him, not Trianna Saxon. They started going out after she kissed him under the mistletoe at Slughorn's Christmas party about 6 months ago.

Since then I've seen him much less. He started sitting with Trianna in class and at Quidditch games and can now be found with her pretty much whenever he would usually have been hanging out with me. The worst part is that Trianna's not a horrible person, she can be a snotty at times but she deals with a lot from other girls. As a metamorphmagi, she's used to being made fun of, called a freak, only because they wish they could change their own appearances at will. I often wish she was born with a drive for evil, or had some quality that I could hate her for, but thinking that just makes me feel even worse about the whole situation.

I mean, why wouldn't he like her? She's beautiful, she's Gryffindor's seeker, and she's even a prefect. I would like her too if I wasn't playing for the other team.

Dylan snores snapping me back to reality and reminding me that I told Michaela I would do it. I look over at him, he'd somehow managed to fall asleep while still holding his glass of lemonade so it was at risk of spilling into the grass. It occurred to me that I had never seen him asleep before, he wasn't the type to sleep in class and usually when we hung out we would get into long conversations about conspiracy theories or muggle tv shows. I'm looking at his face and all I can think of is how badly I want to reach out and touch him. For him to kiss me.

He snores again and I shake the thought out of my head and laugh aloud. This was apparently enough to wake him and he asks "What's so funny?" his eyes still closed.

"You were snoring" I sneer.

At that he perks up and playfully punches my arm stating "I do not snore"

"Well you just did so, don't know what to tell you."

He laughs and looks at his watch, "How long was I out for?"

"Only a few minutes." He pushes up off the ground to his feet and pulls out his phone.

"I should probably get going now. Tri is expecting me to call her tonight."

"Oh okay," I try to hide the disappointment I feel as best as possible.

"Thanks for having me over dude, this was fun. We should try and hang out again before school starts."

"Definitely" I reply as we walk back inside and towards the fireplace.

"Catch you around" he says with a smirk, throwing a pinch of floo powder into the flames.

My mind is on overdrive screaming at me that this is my last chance, I have to say something, I have to do something, but all I can manage is to say "See you later."

I watch as he walks into the green flames and disappears. Leaving me to walk to my room and lie in my bed staring at the ceiling and thinking over each opportunity I had today to finally tell him how I feel.

 **Thank you so much for reading, it's been a while since I've done fanfiction so hopefully my posting this will actually drive me to finish editing the next few chapters and continue the story from there, so stay tuned for the next part and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow what I'm actually posting the second chapter? I must have lost my damn mind. JK I wrote this back when I wrote the first 3, it however was not edited to fit the story line changes I've since made but now it is! Thus far the first chapter has 1 view but it also has 1 favorite so I guess you can say it's a 5 star story which, first of all, I'm honored, I never thought I would be so successful, and second of all, many thanks to that one dude that read it and favorited!**

Here we go again, only difference this year getting on the train is Guin is with me. I make my way down the train corridor towards my usual spot, trying my best to avoid the annual drove of overly excited but also terrified first years. Guin breaks off with Claire, a friend that she was lucky enough to make a few years back. It's hard to start school with no friends. Eventually I reach the 3rd room of the 9th train car and a wand is pointed at my nose.

"State your name and business."

"Jeremy Holland, getting through this next school year with my sanity." I state at first stifling a laugh then with a sarcastic air.

"Good, noble business. I'm so happy to see you Jer!"

"Good to see you too Marie, now can you let me go so I can get inside to put my trunk down?"

Marie is probably my best friend in the world. We've known each other since 2nd year when we were sat at adjacent desks in transfiguration and now she basically can't live without me. Well like she could but I don't think she would want to. I guess the same is true for me, without her my life would be boring, and I probably would sit in the Ravenclaw common room or the library during all my free time. She drags me to all the social events and Quidditch games which I would usually find a waste of my time but always end up being enjoyable.

"So…. when are you going to tell me about your date?" Of course Marie with all the questions that I don't really care to answer.

"Well it wasn't a date, first off. I was helping Dylan with his summer work, his grades weren't the best last year and he didn't want to fall behind. Then he came over to my house to hang out for the day. He still doesn't even know I'm gay as far as I'm aware."

"Well when are you gonna tell him then?"

"You know as well as I that that's nowhere near a viable option. When are you going to pronounce your undying love to Harrison?" Harrison is her secret crush that everyone but him knows about and Marie missed her chance with him last year when he asked out this girl that turned into a perpetual relationship.

"Touche."

Queue annoyed silence because Marie doesn't like to have her words turned on her.

"So we have OWLs this year."

"Ugh don't remind me." Marie doesn't have the best attitude towards classwork and tests but she's in Ravenclaw for a reason. "At least we have that new art class to look forward to."

"Ya that should be cool, I've read about how to make the living paintings but I've never gotten around to trying it for myself."

The train ride carried on as you would expect, the both of us pulling out books and reading the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Fairly certain Marie's book was some kind of muggle novel intended for young adults. The writing styles of muggles confuses me, she's given me a few of her favorites to read and though the morals about humanity hidden under the plot were similar to books in the wizarding world, it was odd reading a book and suddenly two people start physically fighting instead of having a duel, or the amount of time wasted with preparing food. Anyway's I was deep into an explanatory book about the magical properties of things that are made to be bigger on the inside. Made me wonder if any of the sections of the scarlet train were enchanted in this way. Soon enough we arrived at the Hogsmeade station and took the chariots up to the school. When we arrived at the main entryway just outside the great hall I managed to check in on my sister.

"Good luck Guin!" I shouted over the laughter and talking as everyone filed towards their house tables. After everyone was seated Professor McGonagall signaled for silence with a loud clap of thunder and lightning in the ceiling.

"It is time for the Sorting Ceremony." She announced as she placed a musty old hat on a stool in front of her podium. Honestly I'm surprised that this hat hasn't broken yet, or its enchantment worn off at the least. It had belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself and yet every year its jubilance and energy is unwavered as it sings its song.

"Come one come all,

I'd offer my lap if I had one!

But a stool will do so come up come up,

Don't be shy or you'll miss the fun.

I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And my job is hard but won't take long

I take a look inside your head

To tell where you belong.

You may fit best in Gryffindor,

The bravest of the four

Though courage comes in all shapes

And should never be ignored

Or maybe to Ravenclaw you will be sent

Where wisdom and knowledge are treasured

But remember the difference between the two

As that is how a wizard is measured

You might be sorted to Hufflepuff

If my reading skills are as good as I say

You'll never have a better friend

Or family if you go another way

Or perhaps you belong in Slytherin,

The ambitious of the bunch

Where family is everything

And your father will hear if you get punched.

So plop me down upon your head

I'll have a look inside

Your house will be your family

So repay my decision in pride."

The Great Halls cheer and the ceremony begins. I don't normally pay much attention except for congratulating new Ravenclaws, but I try to seem attentive for Guin's sake.

Luckily it's not long before Holland is reached on the list and my sister steps up. I can tell she's really nervous even with the hat covering her eyes, which I know are scrunched shut as her fingers are crossed. Yet sure enough the hat shouts "GRYFFINDOR!" so Marie and I join in with the red and gold table's applause.

When everyone's settled I look over and give her a thumbs up smiling, she beams back at me purely ecstatic. I'm sure she feared being put in Ravenclaw because of her lineage but she will do so much better in Gryffindor.

As usual the welcome feast was spectacular but flew by, ending with a hall full of stuffed students ready for bed.

Leaving the great hall I walk past Dylan and Trianna, holding hands as they stroll towards the Gryffindor common room. I try not to imagine them staying up as late as possible next to the fireplace until they eventually have to kiss goodnight.

Instead I decide to focus on the path ahead of me, avoiding trick steps, counting how many candles are lit in the hallway so that I know what direction the staircase will be pointing up ahead. If it's pointing south I can make it to Ravenclaw tower in half the time, but the candles say it's pointing west. You'd think more people would know this about the staircases considering it's clearly stated in Hogwarts a History but it seems to be a Ravenclaw house secret. I switch back into auto pilot, navigating the twisting corridors and hallways to the tower as if I hadn't spent the last three months away.

The entryway is blocked by a few obvious first years trying to solve the riddle to enter.

A small blonde girl uses the knocker and a voice from it asks, " _What is the music of life?"_ I give them a chance to figure it out for themselves and the boy to the left answers "Laughter?"

Nothing happens.

The girl that knocked confidently tries "Magic!" but again nothing happens.

Another girl guesses "Love…?" but as she does more students begin making their way towards the entrance.

"Those are all good guesses but I'm afraid the answer is Silence." I say walking up to the door which immediately unlocks and responds " _A well made observation."_

The Ravenclaw common room is quite a view to take in, with bookshelves, reading nooks and desks lining the walls, and a live star map painted on the ceiling. Usually I'd stay up by the fireplace catching up with friends the first night back but this time I'm just not in the mood so I head up towards my dorm instead.

As usual my trunk has beaten me to my room but I decide to leave unpacking for the morning and plop into my bed…

 **Thanks again for continuing to read, feel free of course to let me know what you think. Unless it's criticizing the sorting hat song I wrote who knows how long ago and decided not to edit, because that's a musical masterpiece. Also props to you if you knew the answer to the riddle before it was given, it was the only thing I could think of but I have no regrets. Lol anyways, have a nice day!**


End file.
